Hamburguesas
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. Odio mi trabajo... aunque a veces puede salir algo bueno


**Ya sé, debería estar escribiendo los capítulos para mis otros fics, pero es que me trabe y esto se me ocurrió hoy. Estoy escribiendo el capitulo en ingles :3 de "Things Happened". Y buaano, no tengo tiempo, los finales se me acercan.**

**Promociono a mi esposa: LoveBTRspanish. Lean sus fics, escribe hermoso. Además es súper mega linda *3*.así que cuando acaben de leer esto, vallan a su perfil y léanla y dejen review en sus historias: 3**

**Ya….Quemo sus ojos**

* * *

Otro día en mi asquerosa vida. Bueno, no es que odie mi vida… en realidad mi vida mi gusta. Al grano, lo que en realidad odio es mi trabajo, aunque, no me prostituyo… ni mato a gente para seguir con vida… ni hago cosas malas, y bueno analizándolo bien mi trabajo no es tan feo.

Trabajo en un lugar de comida rápida…en un McDonald's. Si, ya sé, no es para tanto. Pero, la comida grasosa siempre me ha dado asco, sin contar el hecho de que el olor a carne me marea **(N/A: Finjamos que la carne de McDonald's es de vaca y no de soya)**, soy vegetariano. Aunque eso lo puedo tolerar. Lo que más me disgusta de mi trabajo son…

Las personas…

Si, definitivamente, la gente que viene a comer aquí, es realmente disgustante. Solamente viene gente realmente obesa (y no por discriminar, pero sucia), jóvenes con sus novios o novias realmente precoces que solo buscan donde poder echarse un "polvo" o simplemente a "fajarse "en una mesa lejana a la caja. Pero aun hay algo que me molesta más que eso.

La gente que coquetea con el que los atiende.

Es realmente disgustante, es decir, si fuera alguien refinado, guapo, tranquilo entre otras buenas cualidades, seria incomodo, pero no feo. Pero la gente de aquí ya mencione como son. Si una mujer me coquetea, me gustaría que no lo hiciera enseñando todos sus pechos. Y además soy gay, no le veo el caso.

-Joven.- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Alce la mirada y me encontré con otro hermoso cliente (y si, es sarcasmo)

- Si, ¿Qué desea?- hable con una sonrisa fingida y voz pasando lo dulce.

-A ti en mi cama hoy.- me guiño el ojo. Ven mi punto. Este chico, no es la primera vez que viene, es muy vulgar, un patán y muy violento. Es de tez apiñonada, ha de medir como 1.75, tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros, ojos cafés y varias perforaciones. Ante tal respuesta, yo solo bufe y rodé mis ojos.

- Sí, bueno, yo hablaba del menú.- comente bajando un poco la "dulzura", de mi voz.

-El combo 2, primor.- me giño de nuevo el ojo – Y por favor rápido, la vez pasada tuve que cancelar mi orden por que te tardaste mucho, una cosa tan bella como tú, no se linda si es lenta.-

-Son 5 dólares.- ignore su comentario anterior.-Su refresco de naranja… ¿Verdad?- asintió y me tendió el billete. Le di su cambio y gracias a Dios se fue a su mesa. -¡JETT DAME UN COMBO 2!- grite en cuanto entre a la cocina. Lo único bueno de mi trabajo, es que trabajo con mis mejores amigos Jett y Ken. Claro, mis amigos lo hacen como conejos. Kendall se la pasa cojeando, y creo qu veces he visto a Jett cojear. Afortunadamente, entre cuando aun tenían ropa.

-Tonto.- me dijo Jett, levantándose de donde estaba y yendo por la comida.

-¿Te he dicho lo inoportuno que eres?- me pregunto el rubio

- Si, y si no lo hicieran como si les pagaran por ello, no los interrumpiría tanto.- le dije mientras tomaba unos trapos y se los lanzaba a la cara. –Es tu turno limpiar las mesas Ken, - me miro confundido – Te dije, que si distraía a Griffin mientras tu limpiabas las porquerías que hiciste con tu novio tu las limpiarías.- me miro enojado y salió echando humo por la cabeza. Si, aunque piensen que no, yo me llevo muy bien con estos dos ineptos. Simplemente así nos llevamos

Me dirigí de nuevo a la caja. Si, otro hermoso día en este trabajo… y sí, soy muy sarcástico.

Pasaron algunos minutos… ¿O fueron horas?

-Logs.- voltee al escuchar mi nombre -¿Te molesta cubrirme?- me pregunto el oji-azul – Ya sabes, ahora es mi turno en la caja, pero me acaban de llamar de mi casa y paso algo medio grave.- me suplico con la mirada - ¿Por favoooor?- pregunto alargando el sonido de la "o"

-Creo que no hay problema.- le conteste con una sonrisa.- Hay pocos clientes.- le dije feliz, y salió disparado a la salida. Claro, primero de despidió de su novio y luego se fue.

**°-°-°-°-JaganIsReal-°-°-°-°**

Ya han pasado como 2 horas desde que Jett se fue. Ken sigue aquí, pero limpiando los baños. Así que estoy solo en la planta baja.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos después de que ese pensamiento cruzara mi cabeza, cuando un chico, como de mi edad (18 años), de 1.85 de estatura, ojos avellana y guapo entro por la puerta y se dirigió a la caja.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunte con mi sonrisa y mi falsa voz… Por favor que no diga que a mi… Que no diga que a mi… que no diga que a…

-Una hamburguesa.- sonrió feliz. – Un menú 3, refresco de manzana por favor.- me sonrió dulcemente y me dio el dinero.

-En seguida.- le sonreí, ahora de verdad, ya que son muy pocos los que no lanzan piropos.

-Gracias.- me voltee con el fin de ir hasta la cocina.- Por cierto,- me voltee para verlo.- Que lindo hoyuelo tienes.- me guiño un ojo.

Normalmente eso me hubiera molestado… ¿entonces?, porque me sonroje. Tape mis mejillas con mi manos.-Gracias.- y hui del lugar.

Rápidamente arme el menú, y Salí del lugar para llevarlo con aquel chico…me parece súper interesante.

-Aquí esta su orden.- le sonreí mientras colocaba su orden en la mesa, estaba a punto de irme, cuando su voz me llamo

-Parece que no hay clientes.- miramos a los alrededores, y pues no era raro eran las 7. A esa hora nadie viene acá

-En una hora más cerraremos.- comente mientras volvía a caminar

-Bueno tenemos una hora para conocernos… ¿Cierto?- le sonreí tímidamente y asentí. –Pues siéntate.- sonrió burlón.

Mi lado torpe salió a flote y trate de sentarme enfrente de el. –Mejor siéntate a mi lado.- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta su lado, no me sentó en s regazo

Un silencio incomodo nos invadió – Me llamo James Diamond.- me tendió la mano, obviamente, no muy lejos, pues la banquita es corta. Estreche su mano, sé que mis mejillas están sonrojadas.

-Logan Mitchell.-

Otro silencio incomodo

-Bien… esto es raro,- se rio nervioso – Es la primera vez que no sé qué decir.-

-Diría lo mismo pero yo soy muy callado.- comente

Agarra una papa del combo y se la metió a la boca.- Siéntete libre de agarra lo que quieras.-

-Créeme, después de trabajar aquí, lo último que quiero es comer algo de aquí…- bromee – Además soy vegetariano.-

-Eso es bueno, pobres animalitos, lástima que sean tan ricos.- se sobo la pansa. Yo lo golpee en el hombro.- Hahaha, era broma Loggie- ahora me sonroje mas

-¿Lo…Loggie?- pregunte confundido, solo mi madre me ha llamado así

-Suena lindo.- se encogió de hombros.-Vamos, cuéntame T-O-D-O de ti.- marcando la palabra todo.

-Pues, tengo 18 años. Soy estudiante de medicina. Mi padre se llama Chris y mi madre Antonella, no viene de Francia ni nada por el estilo. Mis mejores amigos son unos calientes, pero los quiero mucho. Y no tengo hermanos.- dije de sopetón.- Tú... Cuéntame más de ti.- sonrió

-Haber, tengo 19 años. Estudio mercadotecnia, mis padres se divorciaron y no conozco a mi papa, mi madre tiene una empresa de cosméticos, y soy su conejillo de indias, aunque no me molesta. Mi papa se llama Max y mi mama Brooke. Mis mejores amigos también follan como conejos y tengo un hermano gemelo de nombre Shane.- me sonrió

-¿Maquillajes Diamond?- pregunte intrigado

-En efecto, mi madre es muy original con los nombres-

-Bueno mi madre me quería llamar Hortense-

Y así fue como estuvimos hablando de cosas pasajeras y no tan pasajeras. Ahora sé que sus amigos se llaman Dak y Carlos. Siento que acabo de sufrir n Deja Vú

-Bien, Logan fue un placer.- se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla –Cuídate.-

-Igualmente.- le sonreí. Los dos caminábamos a la salida, le había enviado un mensaje a Kendall, diciendo que el cerrara. Al llegar a la puerta, se acerco a mí… demasiado

-¿Mañana trabajas?-

-Todos los días.- me sonrió.

Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y ¡Boom!...me beso… creo que fue algo acelerado, pero no me importa. Me pare de puntitas y enrede mis brazos a su cuello para atraerlo más a mí

-¿Eso en que nos convierte?- me pregunto aun sin soltar mi cintura

-No lo sé, creo que es muy pronto.- pero no me aleje de su abrazo y me recargue en s pecho.

-Bueno, mañana podemos tener una cita.- me beso la nariz

-Puede ser.- y volvió a unir nuestros labios

Creo que vender hamburguesas no es tan malo después de todo…

_No puedo esperar a mañana_

* * *

**No me gusto :3, era mas largo, pero ya mejor lo corto ahí. Bueno espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, recuerden… vayan al perfil de LoveBTRspanish.**

**Dejen review si quieren.**

**Perdon por quemar sus ojos**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
